Kasamatsu finds love
by S1llyAng3l
Summary: A collection of stories between Kasamatsu and Natsumi-Yuki(oc). From the 1st time they meet to many events that happen in their lives together. Will also include side stories that contain other characters with different ocs. Kasamatsuxoc, Kisexoc.
1. First Meeting

**First Meeting**

The day was young and the sun was still high up in the sky. The tennis team had decided to make their way to a cafe for after practice treats.

"Senpai, I didn't know you liked sweets," Kyome stated poking her senpai-tachi in the side. The 3rd year jumped and smacked her hand away.

"Well, I don't particularly like them...but they have good coffee here," Kaname muttered sticking her tanned hands into her sports jacket. "You all better behave yourselves in here, I don't want any rough housing. Got that Kasumii?" She glanced over at her fellow 3rd year that scoffed and walked inside.

"Yippee, I want to get a strawberry yogurt parfait," Natsumi-Yuki giggled excited to eat somewhere new. Being the only second year in the group had it's ups.

"Sumi-chann~ let's sit over there!" Kyome pulled at her best friend dragging her towards a small table near a group of guys.

"Buchou said we had to sit together though," Natsumi looked back unsure noting her senpai taking a seat at the counter.

"It's not a big deal, as long as we don't cause any trouble~" She gushed and sat down looking over the menu. Natsumi huffed and sat down across from her and looked to the side catching the eye of a dark haired male wearing a blue jersey. His greyish-blue eyes quickly averted from her brown ones.

"I'll be your waitress today, what can I get you girls," She turned back Kyome and they both ordered what they wanted allowing the lady to leave.

"So, we have 3 more games before we make it to Nationals, excited?" Natsumi-Yuki shrugged. "Not even a little?"

"We've won Nationals so many times now, it's just getting old to me, I guess," The violetnette pursed her lips.

"You don't have to kill it, damn Sumi," Natsumi laughed lightly in response and let her eyes wonder to the other table again only to catch the males eyes again staring at her then quickly look away.

"Is it just me, or does that guy over there keep looking over here?" The tealnette asked nodding her head in the direction the table of guys were. Kyome didn't even bother to be discrete and glanced over seeing the dark haired male giving another sudden look with a small blush on his face, his cute blond friend saying something to him.

"The dark haired one with the fuzzy eyebrows?" Natsumi nodded bleakly. "Well I don't think he's looking at me, he's definitely staring at you girl," The short haired girl blushed brightly and shook her head.

"H-he can't be! He must be staring at you!" She spoke really quickly attempting to cover her blush. Her younger friend giggled.

"Do you think he's good looking?" Kyome knew how her picky friend was, and trying to get her a boyfriend was like trying to stop a starving baby from crying; near impossible. So this was a great chance to FINALLY, get her friend a guy that seemed to really be her type of guy.

"Ah well...from here he seems cute. I'd need to see him up close and talk to him in order to decide," The 1st year sighed and crossed her arms annoyed. "What?"

"You're too damn picky,"

"Well sorry for knowing exactly what I want,"

"You really expect to find exactly what you want this young?"

"Maybe, you never know! Love can show up at anytime!"

"Maybe it would if you opened your options up!"

The two girls went back and forth nearly scaring off the waitress who left them their food.

/

From the guys side the blond had stood up against his senpais will and began to make his way over to the girls, hoping to get the tealnette to talk to his shy senpai.

'Maybe if he gets a girlfriend, he'll stop being so mean all the time,' He mentally grinned and approached the small table where the tealnette and violetnette were having an intense conversation.

"Excuse me ladies, mind if I interrupt?" Play it cool Kise, this ones for senpai.

"Oh hi, can we help you?" The violetnette questioned eying him up. He cleared his throat.

"Well, my senpai over there was checking your friend out here and I thought maybe you girls would like to join us?"Both girls looked at each other and leaned to the other side of the table to whisper to each other. The model turned around and gave his sweating senpai a thumbs up.

"No," Kise nearly fell.

"What do you mean no? I saw you looking back at him," Kyome glared at her friend who pouted her lips.

"I don't want to go over to him first. He needs to come to me, so I know if he really wants to talk to me and you're not pulling my leg," Natsumi stuck her spoon in her parfait and began eating completely ignoring the younger male now. Kyome gaped at her dense senpai who she could tell really wanted to talk to that guy.

"Alright, I'll just leave you girls then," He made his way back to the table, knowing that he was going to get yelled at for even approaching a girl that Kasamatsu-senpai thought was attractive.

"So how did it go? Is she going to come over here and woo our awkward buchou?" Moriyama asked. Kise quietly sat down on the furthest side from his fuming senpai.

"Well...you see... she apparently only likes straight forward guys,"

"I told you not to go over there Kise! I should hit you!" Kasamatsu irked punching the 1st year on the head.

"Oww! You already did senpai-tachi..." He rubbed his head lightly. His other senpais looked up at the violetnette that stood next to the table.

"I apologize for my friends rudeness, she doesn't get out much and getting her to talk to guys is ridiculous. So, I was wondering, if your friend would be willing to go over and talk to her once she gets back from our buchou. I think it'd be a great opportunity," Kyome said. "Oh, I'm Gato, Kyome by the way, the tealnette is Natsumi-Yuki,"

The boys looked at each other.

"Kasamatsu, I think this is your chance!" Moriyama held a shining look in his eye. "Be the first from our team to leave the barrier of singleness!" The dark haired captain gave his teammate a dull look and looked over at Kyome.

"I...um..." Shit he had no idea what to say.

"Senpai will go right over! Why don't you sit with us, Kyome-chan~" Kise invited his fellow matchmaker his seniors seat.

"If it's okay with your senpai," Kasamatsu was in a rut. It was 3 to 1... He looked to Kobori for help, but he was too busy on his phone to bother with the situation.

"F-fine..." He stood up from his seat with shaky legs and began approaching the tealnettes table seeing that she was finally back and looking around for her friend.

'What am I doing? Relax Yukio, you have this...' He feet stopped next to the table.

"A-ano," He gulped looking down at his hands. Natsumi's brown eyes looked up at him surprised. She made a small noise and collected herself.

"Oh, oh hi.. can I help you?" She nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

" it a-alright if I s-sit with you?" He stuttered mentally kicking himself for being so nervous.

Natsumi glanced over to his table seeing her best friend getting all buddy buddy with the blond that had come over before. She sighed and nodded her head.

"Sure, you can sit with me," She waved her small hand in a welcoming gesture. Kasamatsu quickly sat down across from her. A small silence ran over them as they both looked at their hands then up to each other.

"Kasamatsu, Yukio," Natsumi blinked. "That's my name," her lips formed a small 'o'.

"I'm Kawakami, Natsumi-Yuki, nice to meet you Kasamatsu-senpai," he nodded his head lightly in response. "So, I'm guessing you're in the same boat as I am? Your kouhai trying to set you up with a total stranger," Kasamatsu followed her glance back to his table where the two kouhai were spying.

"I..I guess so. Kise doesn't know when to stay out of my business," He scowled. Natsumi giggled lightly at his facial expression making him blush.

"That was cute," She laughed lightly making him turn even brighter. "Which school do you go too?" Kasamatsu tried to chill his face out.

"Kaijou," he quickly responded.

"Kaijou? That's not too far from here is it? I'm from Hyotei in Tokyo," That caught his attention, maybe he could make a little bit of small conversation.

"What are you doing in Kanagawa?" Good job Yukio, now just stop looking at her chest.

"Oh, it's the Kantou tournament this week, so we're staying for it. We advance onto our next opponents tomorrow,"

"What do you play?"

"Tennis, how about you?"

"I'm captain of our basketball team," Her eyes lit up.

"Basketball really? Sugoi, what's it like? Is it fun? Is it true that the games are really fast paced? What's your favorite part of the game?" Natsumi rushed through questions, excited to find a guy that liked a certain sport a lot. Kasamatsu all of a sudden shook off his fear and began explaining all odds and ends of the sport that he loved to play. From different positions, to drills and exercises that they need to practice. Soon the table was filled with small pieces of paper that contained strategies and other stuff that Natsumi and him and talked about.

"You play the guitar as well? That's so cool! I'm learning a little piano myself in my spare time," He grinned in response and looked up at the clock that read 2 hours since he had gotten there.

"Oh crap, everyone left already..." Natsumi looked around for her other teammates that all decided to vanish, even Kyome.

"She must have went with Kise and the others...that Kise..." Natsumi looked nerved. "W-what's wrong?"

"I don't know how to get back to our hotel..." She looked down quite embarrassed. After telling him where she was staying, he had told her that he'd bring her there, being the proper gentleman, and also wanting to continue their conversation. So, against her will, he payed for her stuff and guided her out the door in the direction of the large hotel they were going to be spending the night in.

"Italian or Mexican?" She asked.

"Italian,"

"Early or Late,"

"Early?"

"Movie or Ice Cream?"

"Where are you going with this?" He rose an eyebrow at the smaller girl.

"Just answer it!"

"Alright, um, movie," He felt like he knew where this was going. "D-do you want t-to go on a date this Saturday around noon?" The short haired girl blushed deeply. "I know it may seem kind of early, but we can talk some more,"

"We're here," She stopped looking at the building. "We can talk more about this later, I'm sorry," She rubbed her arm, before going into her bag and pulling out a pen. "Can I see your hand?" Kasamatsu blinked and handed over his right hand. Her smaller one soon grabbed hold of it sending shivers up his spine. The cool tip of the pen ran across the surface of his skin before being put away.

"Call me, okay?" She winked, kissed his cheek lightly and ran into the building as fast as her legs could take her. The older male turned the darkest shade of red and looked down at his hand.

_You're really cute, please don't stop smiling._

_Xxxxx-xxxxx Natsumi-Yuki_

'Natsumi-Yuki huh?' He grinned to himself and turned around to walk on his way home. He'd just have to thank his nosy kouhai this time.

/

Tell me how it's going so far, all commentary is very welcome! If I should write anymore stories let me know, any suggestions are greatly appreciated. Hope you liked this one. There's still more to come!

S1lly1nL0ve :3


	2. First Date

**First Date**

Kasamatsu never thought he could sweat this much without exercising until he left his house this afternoon for his first date with Natsumi-Yuki. The tealnette and himself had talked numerous times over the phone before he had decided to finally take her on that date. Three weeks after he said he would. At least his kouhai was a good sport about it and didn't keep at him for not taking her out that weekend. Between tennis and basketball, they both had no time to even get together even if they had wanted to, which they both really did. Getting back to the nerved 18 year old, Kasamatsu, Yukio was going through everything Kise had told him to do before the date.

Take a shower [x] even though he was sweating bullets

Smell good [x] he wasn't a huge fan of colognes so he didn't even bother to put one on, but all the same he thought he smelled at least decent.

Buy something that will make her want to continue dating you [x] it seriously must had taken him the whole day to decide on what to get for the short girl. Flowers were the best thing he could think of.

Be on time and be a gentlemen [] Kasamatsu ,Yukio was never late to anything. Ever.

For the gentlemen part, well, let's just hope she didn't mind his shaking hands dropping his drink on her.

The older teen remembered having to escape the house because his mother had began to pry into who he bought flowers for, not like he told her because he was too embarrassed, but he was sure that he would be bringing the tealnette around eventually.

'Alright, I just catch the bus and make my way to the Ramen place by 15:45 and everything should be okay,' Oh kami-sama was he freaking out. His grayish-blue eyes scanned the streets for any problems that would make him late, nothing, he let out a relieved sigh and made his way over to the bus stop. 'So far so good,' His watch read 14:35, plenty of time for him to get to the place before his date arrived.

That's when it started. A drop of water landed on his forehead as he approached the bus, the clouds suddenly a dark gray.

'You've got to be kidding me,' He sat down and looked out the window noticing the drops of rain flowing down the glass. The forecast had said that there wasn't going to be any rain, so why was it freaking raining? Kasamatsu relaxed into his seat. Maybe it was going to be one of those real quick showers than the sun would come out. Sorry not today mother nature said. The rain continued into a downpour drowning out his view of the outside, the wind picked up, and a random baby cried. This couldn't get any worse. Kasamatsu closed his eyes in frustration and turned his direction to his lap.

As if it could have gotten any worse. He had some how managed to get a blotch of mud on his shirt. How the hell did that come about.

'So much for a first impression...' he pulled out his cell phone to at least text the girl and let her know he was on his way, when a call from Kise came through.

"Kise, now isn't really the time..." He irked rubbing his temple.

_I just wanted to call and tell you that Kyomecchi told me that Natsumicchi left around 15 minutes ago to avoid the weather._

"I'm going to kick your ass when I see you, Kise! You told me that the weather was going to be spotless, and didn't even bother to tell me that the forecast had changed!" That damn kouhai of his was going to be getting 10, no 20 extra laps this coming practice. "If I would have known that the weather was going to be this shitty, I would have driven myself to Ota instead of taking the bus,"

_Senpai, I would have thought that you would have checked the weather yourself! It did say it was going to be perfect today, but all of a sudden, the weather man said we'd be getting thunder storms for the next hour. I'm really sorry, senpai!_

Yukio sighed, there wasn't any reason to be getting mad at him right now, the weather was supposed to be fine, it just happened to turn against him right when he needed it to be nice.

"As long as the traffic doesn't get delayed, I should be fine. As if I wasn't nervous enough,"

Kise apologized once more to his captain before hanging up leaving his captain in the noise of the crowded bus.

'Just need to call Kawakami and tell her I may be late,' He dialed her number and hit send only for his phone to say that it was not in service at the moment. Oh, if he wasn't stressing out already, he definitely was now.

/

Natsumi-Yuki was about ready to pull her hair out. Her mother and sister were trying to dress her most of the day in all different types of cute outfits that just were NOT her style. She understood that this would be the very first time that she would be going out on an actual date, but the females in her family were just going a little over board with the matter. Her mother didn't even go this crazy when her sister had started dating that Kiyoshi guy from Seirin! And here she was sitting in the goofiest dress her mother could muster up that made her look like she was 5 all over again.

"Oka-chan do I really need to be dressed this way? Can't I just wear a simple skirt and a cute shirt? This dress isn't really meant for a first date," Natsumi sweat dropped pulling at the hems. "No, you have to make a great first impression!" Her mother insisted, pointing her thin finger at her. "This young man is going to be paying for your dinner, the least you could do is dress really nicely!"

"I don't know oka-chan, I actually think I agree with Natsumi on this one," Natsuko-Netsu, one of her triplets who had really just sat there and watched her be tortured, finally spoke up. "I don't even think she'll be able to move properly in that, it barely fits her," Natsumi glared daggers at her look alike, the nerve of her.

"Well, you're not even bringing him home! I want to at least help you get dressed," Her mother pouted.

"Oka-chan..." Natsumi stood up and held her mothers hands, "I really appreciate all the help, but I want to dress myself. I'm 17 years old, I'm not a little girl anymore," The tealnette hugged her mother tightly. "Now please can you help me get this dress off?"

"I suppose so, you better bring him home one day so I can meet him," Her mother, Sasami, agreed before helping her daughter get out of the death trap of a garment.

"Alright now you don't look like a little girl going to her dance recital!" Natsuko commented looking her sister over. Natsumi puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms over her chest, such a wise guy with all of her jokes. A simple black skirt and a cheetah top with lace around the belly area gave her a different feel than she did with that ugly dress. She felt more mature; grown up, if you will. Her eyes trailed over to her clock that read: 15:00, if the tealnette could recall, her senpai had said to be at the restaurant at 16:00 which gave her plenty of time to get there and barely miss the storm. The storm that she said wasn't going to come and ended up coming anyways, she was just going to keep that jinxing nature to herself though.

"Oka-chan, I'm leaving now! I'll be back by 19:30, 20:00; the latest!" Making her way to her garage she decided to drive her motor bike to the place today; her car was too dirty from the last time her brother and her went mudding, at least she had that luxury of choosing. Anyways, the trip wasn't going to take forever since it was only over in Ota, being the more educated one with the area, she decided to not make her senpai drive somewhere that he wasn't familiar with so she'd just meet him somewhere close to where he lived.

'If I avoid traffic I can get there by 16:00. Maybe a little early,' Natsumi-Yuki was usually early to events that she wanted to be at, if she didn't she made herself 'fashionably late'. Making that 2 minute entrance always made everyone a little less angry for deciding to come to the party half way through, sometimes.

The drive was very pleasant today, a little sprinkle of rain, puddles everywhere in the road, little to no traffic, at least she could say that she started her evening on the right foot. Or not.

'Why do I have to say something every time...' Up ahead were at least 3 lines of cars clogging up the highway. She just needed to get off so she wont be late. However, being a Kawakami, let her think a little differently than most normal people. Maybe you could imagine the other drivers faces when they see a small tealnette going 90 m/h on the side strip and into the grass to make it to her platform. Was she crazy? No, she was just creative.

'Alright I see the place now,' Natsumi-Yuki thought happily pulling up in front of the building. 15:58; at least she had a few minutes to get inside and meet him. She made her way into the ramen place and looked around seeing no Kasamatsu-senpai, just other couples that were enjoying their dinner.

"Ma'am how can I help you today?" The waiter was looking down at his tablet paying only half a mind to the girl in front of him.  
"Ano, Kasamatsu has a reservation for 16:00,"

"I'm sorry all reservations were canceled today," Natsumi irked. Canceled? She never was fond of that word.

"I don't think you understood me. We had reservations at 16:00 and I want a table,"

"Ma'am, there aren't any tables available at the moment," He wasn't even paying attention! That was it, her temper was horrible and she hated waiting.

"I don't think you know who you're talking too. I don't like being made to wait, so you either get my table like we reserved or I'm filing the biggest complaint my family can muster up," The waiter looked up with a dirty expression, which soon changed after seeing who the girl was.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Don't tell my boss, right this way Kawakami-sama!" Better, just the way she liked it. Now just have to wait for the guest of honor.

/

Why was his luck suddenly so bad today? Not only was he having a bad time getting to the place, he was late. For Kasamatsu to be late to such an important time in his life, he wanted to hit his head against a wall a few times, maybe kick Kise, all the least, he was late and he wasn't sure if Natsumi was even still there or not. If he was a few minutes late she would have been, but an hour wasn't what he had expected.

'Hopefully she's still here and she'll understand,' He entered the ramen place and approached the host who was busy chatting up some young girl and her friends.

"Excuse me?" He cleared his throat getting the mans attention.

"Can I help you?"

"I have a reservation for Kasamatsu. I'm really late due to the traffic, is my date still here?"

"All reservations were canceled for today because of the storm, maybe your date went somewhere else," He blanked. Was this guy being serious? The short captain clenched his jaw and grabbed the guys shirt.

"Listen here ya punk, I have been having the worst luck of my life today and I come here just hoping to have my first date with a girl that I really adore. Now if you've seen a tealnette come in here you better tell me, because I'm not known for holding punches," Yeah, that should get his attention now.

"W-woah dude relax. Are you Kawakami-sama's date?" Sama? That was something new.

"Yes, I am. Is she still here?"

"Yeah, she's waiting in the back for you. Said she wouldn't leave until you called her," Even if he wanted to call her, his service had cut off.

The man led him back into a more seclusive area and he immediately spotted the tealnette.

"Kawakami!" The male greeted getting the girls attention, her eyes shining with happiness seeing him. He swore his heart stopped.

"Kasamatsu-senpai! You finally made it, I was so worried!" Natsumi stood and hugged her senpai tightly making his face turn bright red.

"A-ah, I j-just got stuck in traffic. I'm really sorry," Bashfully rubbing the back of his neck he remembered the flowers that he had brought along. "Oh h-h-here, I got these f-for you," He quickly disconnected himself from the tealnette and shoved the flowers into her hands before looking away. "They aren't in the best condition, but I hope you like them,"

Natsumi smiled lightly at the flowers smelling the sweet aroma of the lilies.

"I love them senpai, let's just sit down and order something, I'm starving," She said placing the flowers on the table.

"Let me get that for you," Kasamatsu quickly stated going around to her chair and pulled it out. She moved to sit down not noticing that he had pulled it out a little too far and fell to the floor then hit her head on the chair when he went to move it in. By the time he had realized what he did, Natsumi was holding her head in pain. "I-I I'm so sorry! Are you alright?!" He felt like the biggest douchebag in the world.

"I-I'm fine, you didn't mean it," He helped her up and she sat down in her chair without his help and he returned to his. 'Yukio, just be cool,'

If only.

The two teens seemed to just sit in awkward silence for a good 10 minutes waiting for their food and making small glances towards each other. Neither one wanted to say anything, afraid to break the silence.

"Ano," Both sounded before blushing and looking at each other.

"You first," Natsumi-Yuki offered placing her arms on her lap.

"I, um, thanks for allowing me to take you out tonight, even though I was late. I was planning a lot to make this perfect and I just, well..." He spoke quietly not sure of what to say.  
"I just want to say I'm sorry,"

"Don't be sorry, I'm just really happy you showed up. I thought you were going to leave me here alone until closing and never show up,"

"I would never!" Natsumi smiled placing her hands on the table. "I really adore you Kawakami-chan, and I've been nothing but excited to see you," The awkward male said his true feelings staring directly into the girls eyes. "I'll make it up to you next time,"

"It's alright senpai, you already did," Yukio grinned and reached forward with no hesitation to put his hand over hers, but he knocked her drink over onto her lap. Kasamatsu is still Kasamatsu, even if he tries to be a little more ballsy, it just didn't seem to want to work out for him.

In the end, he was able to at least get a ride home and hold the girl he adores hand. Soon enough he'd get enough courage to ask her out. Soon.

/

Sorry for making everyone wait 2 days! I've been on vacation the past week and we've been doing all types of fun things. I just wanted to finish this one since so many people have been reading! Thank you by the way! :] The feeling I get seeing your reviews really makes my day and encourages me to keep writing, I hope you all enjoy this one and I will start writing the 3rd chapter tomorrow!

S1lly1nL0ve


End file.
